


For Certain:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barbecue, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confidence, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family, Family Time/Quality Time, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, General, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Memorial Day, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Picnics, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Summer, Team as Family, Uncertain/Uncertainty, celebration, no doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve knows that he loves Danny, & suite of his feelings for him, But, Is Danny?, Stay Tuned, It is gonna be a great one!!!!*





	For Certain:

*Summary: Steve knows that he loves Danny, & suite of his feelings for him, But, Is Danny?, Stay Tuned, It is gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

It was a perfect summer day in Honolulu, Hawaii, Commander Steve McGarrett was hosting a barbecue in honor of the first day of summer, & he loves having his ohana around him. He was manning the grill, & had a smile on his face, whenever he thinks about his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & he looks over to where he is, smiling when he sees him with their friends, & love ones, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover. They were drinking beers, & standing bybthe water's edge.

 

He thought about what he & Danny went through, The Former Seal also felt bad about what he put Danny through, No matter what, The Blond was always there for him. Steve thought to himself, as he watched his lover laugh at something, **"I promise that I ** _will_** always be there for you"**. He smiled to himself once more, before he returned to his task at hand. He will always make sure from that point on, He will not take unnecessary risks to his life,  & his future with Danny.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was busying making sides, & bringing them out to the table, & she smiled, as she watched Steve being all relaxed, as he was doing his thing with the grill."Everything is all set, Boss", & the Five-O Commander smiled, & said, "Perfect, Food's all done". He hollered to the others, telling them that the food is ready. Everyone sat down, & their evening continued to be fun.

 

Once that dinner was over, Everyone helped clean up, & put the remaining food away, They all were relaxing for awhile. The Former SWAT Commander said, "Thanks, Boys, This was fun, We need to do this a lot more". Chin added, "Definitely, Next time, I will host", & Kono smiled, "I will make more of those cookies, That all of you like", The Ex-Surfer said, as she smiled, as she served cookies, & coffee. They all continued to enjoy fun evening. Then, The Members of The Five-O Ohana went home.

 

"What are you smiling about ?" , The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he noticed the smile on his lover's face, & he wished that he could keep there forever. "I am just happy, I know for certain, I love you so much, & nothing will ever change that, You ?", Danny planted a sweet kiss on his lover lips, & said this.

 

"I love you so much too, You brought a great light into my life, & you _are_ the best thing in my life, Just know that the nagging, bitching, I do that, It's because I love you so much". "Love you too, Danno, Always  & Forever", "Always & Forever", The Blond vowed, & they shared one more kiss, before they settled down, & cuddled, & fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that they have each other's back, now & in the future.

 

The End.


End file.
